LITTLE
by Polliot
Summary: Para Ace aquel niño pequeño y molesto solo haría parte de su momento; para Luffy aquel niño genial haría parte de toda su vida. Couple: Ace/Luffy, pequeño drabble.


**PEQUEÑO.**

**Drabble: Ace y Luffy.**

**Universo: **Donde Ace es un niño de cinco años que va a la escuela y no desea tomar su siesta y conoce a Luffy, un pequeño de tres.

**Resumen: **Para Ace aquel niño pequeño y molesto solo haría parte de su momento; para Luffy aquel niño genial haría parte de toda su vida.

**Advertencia: **Ninguna.

**La W: **A veces soy la propia niñera de mis sobrinos, y otras veces una espectadora más de sus increíbles juegos e historias. Amo la niñez, aunque ellos vayan a crecer.

Se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero con sus mofletes; no, no lo haría. No tenía nada de sueño y quería seguir jugando junto a Sabo, pero el muy traicionero ya estaba bajo una de las mantas abrazando a un robot de juguete.

-**A**ce –Dijo ya exasperada la señorita Lucy mientras observaba detenidamente al pequeño azabache con pecas relucientes sobre su rostro. Ella sabía que aunque el menor se veía tierno y mimoso, no lo era.

Era todo lo contrario.

-No quiero –Nuevamente hizo una mueca y unió aquellas pequeñas cejas a sus parpados oscuros, regalándole a su maestra una total demostración de que nada le haría cambiar de opinión.

Francamente, un mal criado.

-Está bien, Ace –Resoplo la pelinegra alejando los lentes de su rostro y mirándole con aquellos ojos castaños claros –Sí deseas, puedes ir a jugar al patio pero no grites demasiado ¿Bueno? –Le sonrió con ternura y el rostro del pecoso se ilumino.

La castaña le observo como con rapidez el niño tomaba sus zapatos y corría en dirección a la puerta mientras intentaba amarrarse los cordones sin tropezar.

-Gracias Señorita Roronoa –Le regalo una vivida sonrisa enseñándole sus dientes aun de leche y sin más se alejó de allí a paso apresurado. La nombrada quedo mirando la puerta abierta y con sumo cuidado de no hacer ruido –Aunque su pequeño revoltoso había hecho lo suficiente–, la cerró quedando en una pequeña oscuridad ya que había bajado las persianas para no molestar a todos los pequeños.

Amaba a cada uno de los niños como si fuesen sus hijos, incluso al dúo dinámico que formaban Sabo y Ace. Acaricio su abultado vientre de tan solo cuatro meses; sonrió con alegría y tomo asiento en su lugar. Pronto tendría a su propio hijo y gracias al cielo ya tenía aprendido como eran unos a otros, las formas de ser, sus rabietas y como los conciliaba.

Solo esperaba que no fuera tan… tan Ace.

Río ante lo último.

Tomo una pala y una cubeta, comenzando a llenarla de arena y formar el mejor castillo para enseñárselo al traicionero de Sabo. Le diría "_Mientras tú dormías como perezoso yo hice este enorme castillo_" Y es que eso era lo que quería; hacer el castillo de arena más grande del "mundo".

Le sacaría la lengua a Sabo y luego formaría su club de "piratas" donde él sería el capitán y formaría su propio bando como la película de "Piratas del Caribe" o como su programa favorito "Jake y los piratas de Nunca Jamás"; eso sí debía de ser genial; vivir aventuras con tus amigos y tener un loro que te hable.

No, él no quería un loro.

Prefería un tiburón, sí que sí.

Así tendrían su propia base.

Coloco el primer montículo y después de un rato alejo la cubeta observando como la arena con rapidez caía al suelo; levanto una ceja y prosiguió a repetir el proceso, pero nuevamente el resultado fue el mismo. La arena caía al suelo sin quedarse quieta como él quería.

¿Cómo era posible?

Lo intento de nuevo pero esta vez conto hasta diez con lentitud, levanto la cubeta pero siguió siendo igual.

-Hola –Una voz chillona y aguda se escuchó tras su espalda y pegando un brinco cayó sobre la arena que tanto le costaba.

Sacudió aquella cosa de su ropa y miró con enojo a quien se atrevía a molestarle. Parpadeo al ver a un niño más pequeño que él, de seguro uno de kínder, ¿Qué no debía de también estar durmiendo?

-Hola –Sonrió el niño nuevamente sonriéndole y estirando su mano. Ace la manoteo y sin prestarle más atención prosiguió a lo suyo, su fantástico castillo de arena -¿Estás haciendo un castillo de arena? –Nuevamente el niño hablo y Ace solo rodó los ojos dando a entender que era muy OBVIO.

Prefirió continuar mientras ignoraba al chico y sí este se cansaba, le dejaría y estaría en paz.

-Se ha caído –Apretó la mandíbula con enojo, porque era cierto y ese chiquillo lo había dicho con diversión mientras se posaba frente a sus ojos.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Soy **L**uffy –Nuevamente esa sonrisa enorme y socarrona. Suspiro.

-Ace –De nuevo intento hacer su castillo de arena.

-Estoy en mi hora de dormir.

-Um.

-Y me he escapado –Miró nuevamente al menor mientras dejaba la cubeta en el suelo. El niño tenía el cabello negro despeinado y apuntaba a todos los lados, ojos negros y por lo visto tenía una cicatriz bajo su ojo, sus mejillas eran más redondas que las suyas –La grasa de bebe–.

-¿Qué te ha pasado allí? –Señalo el cosido; por un momento quiso pasar el pulgar a ver que se sentía.

-Me caí.

-Ya.

-Sobre una piedra y se clavó –Parpadeo; eso enserio debía de haber dolido –El doctor dijo que casi pude haber perdido el ojo pero que no toco… una cosa –Dijo el niño como si nada, mirando la cubeta muy ansioso.

-Ya.

-¿Cuándo estará listo? –Señalo el objeto y el pecoso solo levanto los hombros. Ni él lo sabía, Sabo era el que se la pasaba haciendo eso.

-No lo sé –Ambos miraban el suelo y por ultimo Ace se cansó, quería jugar. Miró a Luffy quien seguía sonriendo expectante y sin más una idea cruzo por su cabeza.

Podía jugar con Luffy, y como él era el mayor sería el "jefe", diría que hacer y podía ser el capitán de la "tripulación". Con una sonrisa felina se levantó llamando la atención del pequeño.

-¿Quieres jugar? –Pregunto y como supuso, el azabache saltó gritando "Aventura"; la verdad no sabía a qué aventura se refería.

Corrieron por el parque de madera, subiendo las escaleras de cuerda y bajando por el tobogán. Ace iba a la delantera y Luffy por muy cansado que se viera lograba seguirle el paso aunque fuese a unos cinco pasos atrás.

-¡Muévete Luffy! –Pavoneo entre risas el pecoso mientras corría esta vez a los columpios.

-¡Voy! –El chiquillo parecía un perro pues corría y sacaba la lengua por la falta de líquido.

El azabache mayor se detuvo y se escondió tras un árbol entre risitas. Luffy le había caía muy bien, era un niñito pero era muy divertido, tanto como el propio Sabo. Logrando calmar su respiración espió a que el menor se diera cuenta de su desaparición y por lo visto fue de inmediata. El pequeño se quedó quieto en medio del patio comenzando a ver a todos los lados, sonrió con picardía y con una mano logro detener las risotadas.

-¿Ace? –El menor miró a su espalda y trotó hasta el tobogán -¿Ace? –El nombrado solo observaba como el niño iba y venía buscándole entre los juegos -¿Aaaceeee? –No notó en que momento el niño comenzó a correr por todos los lados llamándolo con más presión y tristeza.

No lo había notado, para él seguía siendo un juego.

Fue hasta que escucho el sollozo; se asomó por el costado y observo como el menor se había sentado sobre la caja de arena, con las piernas extendidas y las manos en los ojos.

-Aaaaceeee –Abrió los ojos como platos al ver pequeños lagrimales callendo por las mejillas ahora sonrosadas de Luffy quien seguía mirando a todos los lados –Aaaaaaaceeeeeeeee –La voz del menor se rompió y más lagrimas cayeron sobre otras.

El pecoso sintió una presión sobre su pecho, causándole un extraño dolor. Sin pensarlo dos veces salió de su escondite y corrió hasta llegar al lado del menor quien seguía llamando entre quejidos.

-¿Luffy? –Dijo una vez a su lado.

El azabache menor al escuchar al mayor se lanzó sobre sus brazos aun derramando lágrimas.

-No llores… -Pidió un poco fastidiado, pero notando como el pequeño lo apretaba con poca fuerza, notó que realmente estaba asustado.

-Pensé... qué te… habías ido –Dijo jocoso limpiándose las lagrimitas a lo que el pecoso soló resoplo y atrajo a su pecho para un fuerte abrazo.

-No me fui.

-Pero… no estabas.

-Me estaba escondiendo –Sintió al pequeño respingar y alejarse para mirarlo.

-¿Entonces no me dejaste…?

-No.

-¿Enserio?

-Que no Luffy –Regalo una pequeña sonrisa a lo que el menor volvió a lanzarse a abrazarlo mientras le llamaba idiota y descerebrado.

Ambos rieron y continuaron jugando hasta que comenzaron a ver como un montón de niños salían al lugar dispuestos a jugar. Ace reconoció con avidez a su rubio amigo que esta vez llevaba una pelota de goma en sus manos.

-¡Sabo! –Le llamo a lo cual el nombrado camino hasta donde se encontraba él y el pequeño Luffy quien miraba al rubio prospectivamente.

-¿No dormiste?

-Eso es de niños.

-Pero tú eres un niño.

-Soy especial.

-Ace, eres raro –El menor de ambos comenzó a reír llamando la atención de ambos -¿Quién es él?

-Es Luffy, un amigo.

-Luffy –El menos alargo la mano para apretarla con la de Sabo quien solo sonrió diciendo su nombre y enseñándoles a ambos la pelota.

-¿Jugamos?

-Claro –El pecoso y el rubio miraron un lugar vació donde jugarían; si no fue hasta que el azabache sintió como alguien jalaba de su camisa. Miró a su lado y Luffy le miraba serio pero sin quitar aquella suspicacia de los ojos -¿Quieres venir con nosotros? –El niño sonrió abiertamente.

-¿Y el castillo?

-Eso es trabajo de Sabo –Resopló el pecoso buscando dicha cubeta, per esta ya había desaparecido.

-Oh.

-¿Vamos?

-Si –El pequeño siguió con decisión al azabache que sonrió con ironía al notar que tendría un nuevo amigo aunque fuera menor, y por lo visto no se le despegaría hasta llegar al segundo grado donde sus caminos se separarían.

Lo que no sabía era que el menor tenía en su mente un montón de aventuras con las cuales estaría su pecoso amigo y quien sabe, sí le caía bien el rubio puede que también. Solo debía de pensar en el momento.

**The End. **


End file.
